Last Breath
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: L está trabalhando incansavelmente no caso Kira. Enquanto isso, no Wammy's House, sua melhor amiga sofre de uma misteriosa doença. Será muito tarde para recuperar o tempo perdido? .:LxOC:. .:Oneshot.


Uma pequena oneshot sobre o passado de L, e as pessoas de seu passado. Espero que gostem!

Disclaimer: Death Note pertence a Ohba Tsugumi-sama e Obata Takeshi-sama.

* * *

_**Last Breath**_

O que é a nossa vida? Do que consiste nossas vidas insanas? Do que é feita nossa alma? O que é todo esse mundo se não uma grande ilusão criada por nossos olhos curiosos e nossas mentes criativas?

Para que gastar toda nossa vida nos preocupando com coisas tolas – que julgamos importantes - , se tudo não passa de uma grande e bela ilusão? Perdemos tempo com coisas fúteis quando poderíamos estar gastando-o com coisas realmente importantes. Gastamos tempo com os outros quando podíamos gastar tempo com nós mesmos.

Não há tempo para desperdiçar, mas ele ainda não tinha percebido isso. Todavia, estava há alguns passos da grande revelação.

- Mestre L, o senhor deveria relaxar um pouco. – a voz de Watari soou pelo microfone, calma e preocupada como sempre.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, Watari. Enquanto eu relaxo, Kira mata mais criminosos. – nos últimos tempos, o jovem detetive estava cada vez mais atarefado, e cada vez mais cansado, embora fosse orgulhoso demais para admitir.

- Talvez, o senhor devesse passar o final de semana na Wammy's House. Ver os progressos de Near e Mello, conversar um pouco com a senhorita Blair...

L ficou silencioso por um momento. Seus dentes mordiscaram seu polegar, nervosamente.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- O que quer dizer, mestre L? – Watari se fez de desentendido.

- Desde que saímos da Wammy's House, você nunca comentou sobre nenhum dos moradores. A não ser pelas duas exceções, Near e Mello. O que me leva à óbvia conclusão de que alguma coisa acontceu.

Watari suspirou, ao mesmo tempo que abafou um risinho. Exatamente a reação que ele esperava do grande detetive L.

- Ela... Está em seu leito de morte. – ele decretou, pesaroso, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras que usara para um assunto tão delicado.

- E por que eu só fui avisado disso agora?

L tentava esconder sua preocupação com palavras sérias e frias, mas falhava miseravelmente. Blair era sua amiga de infância, crescera com ele no Wammy's House. Sempre fizeram tudo juntos. Acordavam na mesma hora, iam dormir na mesma hora, tudo para aproveitar ao máximo a companhia um do outro.

Entretanto, assim que L começou a trabalhar como detetive, os dois foram se afastando lentamente, embora nada tivesse tirado dele o carinho enorme que tinha por sua primeira, e talvez única, amiga verdadeira.

- Roger me ligou ontem para falar do estado se saúde delicado que ela se encontra. Os médicos não sabem dizer o que ela tem, só sabem que seu tempo de vida é curto.

L havia perdido todas as suas palavras. A idéia de que Blair em breve não estaria mais nesse mundo não queria ser assimilada por seu cérebro perspicaz.

- Quando partimos? – foi a única coisa que escapou de seus lábios, mesmo que contra a sua vontade. Ele pensava antes de falar, palavras não simplesmente saíam de sua boca sem prévio consentimento.

- Imediatamente.

E eis que o Tempo aqui decide estender seu domínio e sua influência. O jovem L passava agora pelo momento que todos os seres humanos conhecem tão bem – e odeiam tanto. O momento em que sua aflição atinge o máximo, ao mesmo tempo em que o Tempo atinge seu mínimo.

Por que cinco minutos assemelhavam-se a duas horas?!

* * *

- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você, Blair? – a voz de Mello estava baixa e doce, como jamais era.

Era desesperador ver o estado que ela se encontrava, mesmo para alguém tão arrogante quanto o candidato a sucessor de L.

A uma vez deslumbrante e bela Blair, encontrava-se deitada em sua cama, seus olhos azuis já não mais brilhavam, sua pele estava pálida, fundas olheiras roxas destacavam-se em baixo de seus olhos, seus cabelos negros estavam opacos e quebradiços, muito diferentes de como costumavam ser.

- Não. Muito obrigada, Mello. – ela tentava sorrir, mas não tinha forças para tanto. – Pode voltar para perto de Near, eu sei que você prefere estar com ele do que comigo. Não lhe culpo. Nem eu mesma consigo me olhar no espelho.

O menino a encarava, perdido. Não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Simplesmente não conseguia vê-la daquele jeito. Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que chegara ao Wammy's House, ele e Near. Na época, ele tinha cinco anos e Near tinha apenas um. Blair tinha doze, mas ajudou a cuidar dos dois com um empenho imensurável. Mesmo com a pouca diferença de idade, ela era como uma mãe para eles.

- Não vou sair daqui. – ele disse, sorrindo ternamente. – Near que deveria estar aqui.

- Você sabe que ele não agüentaria. Ele pode afirmar que é você quem se deixa levar pelas emoções, mas ele também não é tão frio assim, somo ostenta ser. – ela queria sorrir, queria mostrar para seus "filhos" que, apesar de todo o sofrimento, ela estava agüentando bem. Mas tentar se mexer causava ainda mais dor.

- Roger avisou a Watari.

Blair nada disse, nem demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- Eles sevem chegar em breve. – Mello insistiu.

- Roger não deveria ter feito isso. – ela disse, séria. – Eles têm muito trabalho com o caso Kira.

Ela tossiu de leve contra um delicado lencinho branco, manchando-o com pequenas gotas de sangue.

Mello ficava mais desesperado a cada segundo que se passava. Ela estava piorando, e muito. Naquele dia, mais que nunca, ela estava a ponto de desistir.

Ele tomou suas frágeis mãos entre as dele e abaixou o rosto, segurando-se ao máximo para não fazer aquilo que prometera a si mesmo nunca fazer. Chorar.

- Agüente firme, por favor.

- Mello, me prometa que, mesmo que se separem, e mesmo que venham de fato a se odiar, você cuidará de Near enquanto ele precisar de você.

- Você sabe que eu farei isso de qualquer forma. – ele resmungou, aborrecido em ter que declarar aquilo assim, de forma tão aberta.

- Obrigada, Mello.

Ela se recostou no espaldar da cama, tentando encontrar uma posição que lhe fosse mais confortável. Seus olhos pesavam, estava cansada. Cansada de lutar por uma vida que não queria ficar em seu corpo. Só lutava porque ainda tinha uma pequena fagulha de esperança. Esperança de rever seu grande amigo.

Um leve bater na porta soou e Near adentrou pelo quarto, indo até Mello, que estava sentado na beirada da cama de Blair, ainda segurando suas mãos frias.

- Blair, você tem visitas. – o menino de cabelos brancos disse, tentando não demonstrar nada em seu tom de voz vacilante.

Blair abriu os olhos vagarosamente, encarando a outra criança que, durante os primeiros anos de infância, a chamara de "mamãe".

- Visitas, Near?

Nesse momento, Watari e L entraram no quarto. Mello se levantou e saiu com Near, deixando os outros dois tomarem seus lugares.

- Desculpe-nos por não termos vindo antes, senhorita Blair. Sentimos muito por essa falha incorrigível. – Watari se desculpou, formal como sempre.

- Nada disso, Watari. Vocês não deveriam ter vindo. O caso é mais importante. – ela os repreendeu, a expressão séria.

- Não é não. – L sentenciou, mais sério do que ela. – Roger demorou muito para nos avisar.

Silêncio. Havia muitas coisas para serem ditas, mas nenhuma coragem para isso. Das duas partes.

- O que você tem? – L parecia uma pequena criança. Sua mente não estava funcionando muito bem, não vendo-a naquele estado.

- Uma doença hereditária desconhecida pela medicina. Minha mãe morreu do mesmo jeito.

Ela tossiu mais uma vez, manchando ainda mais seu lenço.

- Talvez, no Japão ou nos Estados Unidos, encontrem uma cura para você.

- Não, L. Eu não agüentaria uma viagem tão longa. Eu morrerei aqui, no Wammy's House, muito em breve.

- Não desista, Blair. Não ainda. Near e Mello precisam de você. – sua voz parecia calma e tranqüila, mas por dentro ele era um turbilhão de desespero.

- Eles já cresceram, L. já estão prontos para assumirem seu cargo, quando quer que você precise que um deles faça isso. Não tenho mais preocupações aqui. Meus pequenos já não são mais tão pequenos assim.

L tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, delicadamente. Ela respirava com esforço, seu coração vacilava de quando em quando.

- Desculpe-me por não ter sido um bom amigo.

Ela passou suavemente sua mão pela bochecha pálida de seu querido amigo de infância.

- Não diga isso. Você foi o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter tido.

Estava feliz por ter tido a chance de vê-lo mais uma vez. Agora sentia que poderia simplesmente descansar em paz.

- Chame Mello e Near, por favor.

Watari mandou os dois entrarem e eles se colocaram um de cada lado de Blair.

Vagarosamente, ela depositou um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Mihael, espero que faça o que te pedi. Espero também que encontre sua felicidade, qualquer que seja o caminho que escolha.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos marejaram perigosamente.

- O mesmo espero para você, Nate.

Near manteve sua expressão séria, agarrado em um de seus bonecos, e deu um beijo na bochecha da única pessoa que ele chamara de mãe.

Ela focou seus olhos em L e murmurou:

- Arigatou, Lawliet.

Lentamente seus olhos foram se fechando, sua respiração rareando e seu coração parando. Até que já não mais estava entre eles.

Mello saiu do quarto, batendo a porta violentamente ao passar. Near abraçou seu boneco com tanta força que acabou quebrando-o. Watari enxugou lágrimas que caíam por debaixo de seus óculos.

- Você está bem, mestre L?

L olhava fixamente para o corpo sem vida da jovem mulher. Ainda segurava suas mãos, agora ainda mais frias do que antes.

- Perdoe-me, Blair.

Ele deixou uma única lágrima escapar de seus olhos negros e a enxugou rapidamente. Levantou-se de cabeça baixa e deixou o quarto, acabado.

Eis que nosso jovem detetive descobrira que a vida era curta demais para ser vivida em vão. Uma lástima que agora era muito tarde, e ele não pôde fazer nada por ela. Por sua bela Blair.


End file.
